


finding the space

by duckgirlie



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: Spending a little time between her knees (complete pwp)





	finding the space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [pornathon](http://pornathon.dreamwidth.org)

Eponine was braiding Cosette's hair. Cosette could barely do her own hair, having never learned more then the most basic ponytails from her dad in the days before YouTube beauty gurus, when Azelma was reading old issues of magazines and demanding Eponine follow the tutorials on her.

Eponine is on the sofa, Cosette between her knees as she works on the ends. It's a cold day and they have a fire lit, and Cosette's oversized tshirt is slipping over her shoulder, showing her bra strap and skin a little flushed from the warmth.

She squeezed Cosette's shoulder once she's done, a reminder that she can get up and move around now that no one is pulling on her hair, but instead Cosette stays seated, shifting slightly to rest her head against Eponine's leg. Eponine couldn't move. She was stuck on a couch with a beautiful girl curled between her legs and panicking over what to do with her hands.

There's a hole in Eponine's tights. (There are holes in most of Eponine's clothing, an aesthetic carefully cultivated to seem intentional.) There's a whole in Eponine's tights right next to her knee and she can feel Cosette's breath ghosting over it while she continues to panic about what to do with her hands. Cosette has her hand wrapped around Eponine's ankle, her thumb pressed against her skin through another hole, and then she deliberately presses her lips against the tiny patch of visible skin by her knee and Eponine's heart stops.

It feels like forever before Cosette turns to face her, biting her lip. Eponine is silent the whole time, waiting with her heart caught in her throat. When Cosette finally rises up on her knees towards her, Eponine leans down to meet her lips without even thinking. Cosette's lips are warm and sticky against hers, honey lipbalm smearing across both of their mouths, and her skin is soft under Eponine's hands. 

Cosette's fingers are clutching the hem of Eponine's skirt, pushing it up her legs until it pools around her upper thighs. Cosette's fingers drag against the nylon between her and Eponine's legs and Eponine twists into the sensation. She has her own hands on Cosette's collar, pushing it and her bra strap aside so she can press he lips against Cosette's shoulder.

Cosette's hands have disappeared under Eponine's skirt and she sucks in a breath as they travel futher up. Cosette pulls away for a second.

"Is this okay?"

It takes Eponine a second to catch her breath to answer.

"Yes. Yes it definitely is."

Cosette smiles her perfect smile and kneels up to kiss her again, before hooking her fingers into the top of Eponine's tights. 

"Can these come off?"

It takes another second for Eponine's fingers to get it together enough to pull her tights off, throwing them blindly across the room. Cosette smiled again before pulling her sweater off, giving Eponine barely a second to appreciate the new view before she bent again to disappear under Eponine's skirt. Eponine can feel her lips trailing a row of tiny kisses along the inside of her thigh before she makes it to Eponine's pussy and Eponine's brain shorts out again.

Eponine could see Cosette's back between her knees, but everything above the band of her bra was hidden under her skirt so Eponine could only imagine what she looked like right then. Cosette's hands were still on her thighs, holding her legs apart so Eponine wouldn't crush her. She put her hands on top of Cosette's through the fabric, holding on tight as Cosette as Cosette ate her out, coaxing shivery gasps from her with every flash of her tongue.

Eponine could feel her core beginning to tense and rocked into Cosette's mouth as she got closer. Cosette bit her inner thigh gently before focusing all her attention on Eponine's clit, dragging her orgasm out of her. Right as she got close enough, Eponine dragged Cosette's hand to press hard against her mound, and came so hard she fell ovet sideways on the couch.

It took her a minute to drag herself upright again. When she did, Cosette was still between her knees, rubbing circles with her thumbs on the inside of Eponine's knees. She bit her lip again when Eponine looked at her, but her trepidation changed back to a warm smile when Eponine pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
